Day Break
by Rubyblaze
Summary: Four strange kits were born. One kit born every moon for four moons. StarClan has sent them to defeat the evil that threatens the three. But when the evil turns their friendsinto enemies, how will they act? Better than sounds!
1. Allegiances

Day Break

ThunderClan

**Leader: ** Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

**Deputy: **Brambleclaw-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat: **Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors:**

Graystripe-long-haired gray tom

Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudtail-long-haired white tom

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose-cream-colored tom

Hazeltail-small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker-gray-and-white tom

Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Ivypaw_

Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice, Dovepaw_

Foxleap-reddish tabby tom

Toadstep-black-and-white tom

Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat

Briarlight-dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Apprentices: **

Dovepaw-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Ivypaw-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Queens:**

Ferncloud-pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat, (mother to Cherrykit, a ginger she-cat, and Molekit, a brown-and-cream tom)

Icecloud-white she-cat,(mother to Stormkit, a light gray tom, Brindlekit- gray tabby she-cat, and Greenkit, strange green tabby tom)

Elders: Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner

Longtail-pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

ShadowClan

**Leader: **Blackstar-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy: **Russetfur-dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Littlecloud-very small tabby tom

Apprentice, Flametail

**Warriors:**

Oakfur-small brown tom

_Apprentice, Ferretpaw_

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Smokefoot-black tom

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Applefur-mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost-black-and-white tom

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

_Apprentice, Pinepaw_

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Starlingpaw_

Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur-dark gray tom

Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Flametail-ginger tom

Ferretpaw-cream-and-gray tom

Pinepaw-black she-cat

Starlingpaw-ginger tom

**Queens:**

Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat (mother to Darkkit- dark tortoiseshell she-cat, and Blazekit-golden tom with red patches)

Elders: Cedarheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WindClan

**Leader: ** Onestar-brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **Ashfoot-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom

**Warriors: **

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Whitetail-small white she-caT

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw

Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat

Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat

**Apprentices: **

Furzepaw-gray-and-white she-cat

Boulderpaw-large pale gray tom

Whiskerpaw-light brown tom

**Queens:**

Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead (mother to Longkit- black tom, and Airkit- odd purple she-cat with rainbow colored wings)

**Elders: **

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Tornear-tabby tom

RiverClan

**Leader: **Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Reedwhisker-black tom

_Apprentice, Hollowpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

_Apprentice, Willowshine_

**Warriors: **

Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat

_Apprentice, Troutpaw_

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat

_Apprentice, Mossypaw_

Pebblefoot-mottled gray tom

_Apprentice, Rushpaw_

Mallownose-light brown tabby tom

Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom

Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat

Grasspelt-light brown tom

**Apprentices: **

Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat

Hollowpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Troutpaw-pale gray tabby she-cat

Mossypaw-brown-and-white she-cat

Rushpaw-light brown tabby tom

Queens:

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat, (mother to Streamkit- light blue tabby she-cat, Snowkit- white she-cat, Songkit- brown tabby she-cat, and Brownkit- brown tom )

Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom


	2. Prolouge

Day Break

Prologue

Icecloud looked at the entrance at camp, waiting for her mate to come. While her mate was at the gathering, she had given birth to three wonderful kits. One she-cat and two toms.

Icecloud was worried about one of the toms. He was well…different. He was green! A green kit! When her mother, Ferncloud saw her _special _kit, she screamed!

_What if this is a sign that StarClan wasn't happy? How's Mousewhisker going to react? _Icecloud thought.

Just then, her mate, Mousewhisker entered camp.

"Icecloud! You'll never believe this! A kit was born with wings! In WindClan! Leaftail denies it, but it's true! Whitetail admitted it!" Mousewhisker meowed the latest clan gossip to his mate.

"Um, cool! I have a surprise!" Icecloud told her mate. Then she showed Mousewhisker their kits.

Mousewhisker smiled at the first two kits that were the normal. Then he frowned looking at their little green kit.

"What is it?" Mousewhisker meowed while flicking his tail at the green kit.

"Our kit." Icecloud replied.

"Icecloud dear, that _isn't _a kit! It's green! Probably going to die soon." Mousewhisker meowed to his mate.

"No. He's your son!" Spat back Icecloud.

"That is _not_ my son! My kits would never look like _that_! Have you been seeing another cat?" Mousewhisker replied.

Icecloud looked at him shock and meowed, "no! I can't believe you would think that! Go away!"

Mousewhisker rolled his eyes and meowed, "Whatever Icecloud , we're over!"

Icecloud just sighed. Poppyfrost walked out of the shadows and meowed calmly, "I saw everything. I'm sorry, Icecloud."

Icecloud sighed and meowed, "Oh. Looks like Mousewhisker is scared of our little kit. What will I name him?"

"Greenkit?" Poppyfrost suggested.

Icecloud smiled and meowed, "My little Greenkit."

**AN: R&R!**


	3. Ch 1: Greenkit

**Day Break**

**Chapter One**

"Wake up Greenkit!" Squealed his sister, Brindlekit.

Greenkit moaned, "One more minute!"

"Aw! Come on! It's already dawn! We're going miss the dawn patrol" Greenkit's bother, Stormkit complained. Greenkit's siblings were early birds. They always got up early to see the dawn patrol leave. They had always made sure that Greenkit was with them.

"Now, now. Let's let your brother sleep. He must be tired from attempting to stay up to help Siderleg help guard camp!" Their mother, Icecloud meowed to his siblings.

_Thank you! _Thought Greenkit.

Brindlekit and Stormkit grumbled then ran out the nursery. Greenkit heard his siblings telling the warriors that they were allowed to come. Of course, they didn't believe them and sent them back to the nursery.

"No fair! We can't come on the patrol!" Mumbled Brindlekit.

"Yeah! We should be allowed!" Agreed Stormkit. "Now I'm bored!"

"How 'bout you ask Mousefur for a story." Icecloud suggested.

"Yes, that would be a _great _idea! Cherrykit and Molekit can join you!" Yawned Poppyfrost.

Molekit and Cherrykit got up and joined Stormkit and Brindlekit. The group ran out of the nursery.

"Greenkit? Why are you still here? Why don't you join the other kits?" Daisy, the she-cat that annoyed Greenkit the most meowed worried. Since Greenkit's father was Mousewhisker (who never cared about his kits), that made Daisy his grandma. Greenkit still shivered at the thought of him being related to her.

"I don't feel like it." Greenkit answered.

Of course Daisy over-reacted and meowed, "Are you okay? Do you feel cold? Do you.."

Greenkit cut her off being meowing, "No!" _StarClan, she worries to much! _

Daisy still looked worried. "Okay," she meowed at last.

"Mom, I'm going outside to play!" Greenkit called to his mother.

Greenkit ran out the den and into camp. Ivypaw was sharing a vole with her mother, Whitewing.

"Hey Ivypaw!" Greenkit meowed to her.

Ivypaw faked a smile and meowed, "uh hi Greenkit."

Greenkit knew that Ivypaw had a problem with the fact that he had green fur. Like Ivypaw, a few cats (That included his father) still wasn't used to his green fur. Most of them were creped out of his fur color. Greenkit never mind it though. He thought that he was special.

Whitewing smiled at him and meowed, "How are you Greenkit?"

Greenkit answered, "I'm fine. My siblings are still annoying though."

Whitewing laughed.

Greenkit walked to his friend, Hazeltail. She was nice to him and even gave him honey one day. "Hi Hazeltail!"

Hazeltail looked at him, "Hi Greenkit! Let me guess, Brindlekit and Stormkit tried to wake you up to get on the dawn patrol again."

Greenkit smiled and acted surprised, "How did you know?"

Hazeltail joked, "Because I have the power to read minds! By the way where are your siblings?"

Hazeltail was Mousewhisker's sister and was like a second mother to Greenkit. She reminded Greenkit of Brindlekit, fun, cheerful and funny. The only things that were different were that Brindlekit was a tabby, while Hazeltail was gray-and-white. Also Brindlekit was annoying and Hazeltail wasn't.

"Hazeltail! Hunting patrol!" Greenkit turned around to see his father.

"Hi Mousewhisker!" Meowed Greenkit trying to be nice. Greenkit never like his father because he was never there for his kits.

Mousewhisker just blinked at his son. "Hi Greenkit. How is your mother and siblings?" He finally meowed.

Greenkit just stared and spat, "Why would you care?"

Mousewhisker sighed and meowed, "Greenkit, I'm sorry, but.."

"But what?"

"Greenkit, I cared about your mother but.."

"Again, but what!"

Mousewhisker screamed, "YOU WERE NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE GREEN! I WAS HAPPY TO SEE THAT BRINDLEKIT AND STORMKIT WERE PERFECT BUT WHEN I SAW YOU, I HAD A BREAK DOWN! HAPPY STUBBORN FURBALL?"

Greenkit just sighed and looked around camp. Every cat was staring at Mousewhisker now. Even if Mousewhisker just yelled at him, he didn't feel hurt.

All of a sudden there was wail from the elders den.

**Sorry if the characters are OCC! Also sorry if any of the characters are Mary-Sues.**


	4. Ch2 Airkit

**A/N: Thanks to Orythea for my first review! By the way, this story will have mainly 4 point of views. Sometimes more. **

**Jayfeather: Rubyblaze does not own warriors. If she did, I would have Poppyfrost as a mate.**

Day Break

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Longkit asked his sister, Airkit.

Airkit sighed and meowed, "of course! No one's going to know! We will be back before they notice us gone."

"Okay," meowed Longkit nervously. "But something could happen. I don't know if your wings can support you."

Airkit just rolled her eyes. Airkit was born with wings. Her pelt was a light purple color. Most cats were shocked of her birth and thought she would die soon. Her own mother wanted Kestrelflight, the medicine cat to remove the wings. But the wings couldn't be removed because they were attached to her back bones.

Now Airkit wanted to use her wings. She wanted to fly. _Why else would I have them if I can't use them?_

"Just be careful! Okay?" Longkit said.

"I will, I will!" Airkit meowed to comfort her brother.

Airkit stood then as if magic, her wings started to flap. A few heartbeats later, she was flying!

_I'm flying! I'm- _Airkit's thoughts were interrupted by Longkit yelling "Watch out!"

Before Airkit could react, she flew right into a tree. Trying to hold on to a branch in order to get down, Airkit grabbed a branch. But the branch was too weak to support her.

Airkit went tumbling down, landing into the stream that separated WindClan's territory from ThunderClan. Along with Airkit were branches.

"Airkit!" Longkit meowed in horror! Airkit was stuck under all the branches.

"Longkit…go get help! Now!" Hissed Airkit as she tried to get herself free.

Longkit nodded and ran for help.

Panic struck Airkit. _What if I don't make it out? What if Longkit is too late? Mother will be heartbroken if I don't make it out alive! She can't lose me after she lost my dad! _Airkit thought.

Airkit and Longkit's father died of greencough before they were born. Airkit didn't seem to mind not having a father, but her mother sure did. Airkit knew that her mother thought she now had to act both a mother and father to her kits.

_Stop thinking this! You aren't going to die stupid! _Airkit quickly thought to herself.

She tried to get her front paws out. _Slowly. _She told herself. Soon her front paws were out.

Airkit got most of her torso out when she heard a sickening crunch. Pain plunged into her back left leg.

_Mouse dung! _ She silently cursed to herself. She knew she would have to wait till Longkit would get back. _Hurry up!_

Thunder rumbled.

"Nice." Airkit grumbled as rain crashed down. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: What do you think? Review!**


	5. Ch3: Streamkit

**Rubyblaze: Hi guys!**

**Airkit: Yeah hi!**

**Rubyblaze: Aren't you supposed to be stuck under a bunch of branches?**

**Airkit: Ummm no?**

**Rubyblaze: Anyways I do not own Warriors but I do own my characters.**

Day Break

Chapter 3

"_I hate you Streamkit! I never want to see you again! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" _The words echoed through Streamkit's mind. She and her sister, Songkit got into a fight…_again_. This time it was about Songkit's warrior name.

"_My warrior name will be Songclaw!" _ Songkit had meowed Streamkit.

"_I don't like it." _ Streamkit had answered.

The fight began.

"_You're mean! Maybe you're jealous of my name."_

"_Why would I be jealous of your name?" _

"_Because my name is cooler than yours!"_

"_Says who?"_

"_Me."_

"_You know what? Mother should of named you Bossykit, Mousedungkit or Beetlebrainkit!"_

The memory of the fight was fresh and Streamkit knew what words came out of Songkit's mouth next.

"_I hate you Streamkit! I never want to see you again! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" _

_Well Songkit, you got your wish, _thought Streamkit, _I'm leaving RiverClan!_

Streamkit found a puddle and looked into it. What she saw was her freak self. Streamkit's wasn't a regular looking cat. Her pelt was the color of the sky on a sunny day.. Her eyes were like her pelt, only brighter.

It would soon get dark. Streamkit needed to think of somewhere that she could stay for the night.

"I've never seen a blue cat before," chirped a happy voice behind her.

Streamkit turned to see a cat with jet black fur. His eyes were like two glowing moons. He was kind of plump with a dark blue collar.

Streamkit looked at him then meowed, "go away!"

He looked a hurt but then meowed, "why don't you want to talk?"

"Because that is none of your business. Just please go away!" Streamkit spat.

"Suit yourself," he said then left.

Leaving Streamkit to the dark forest.

_Maybe leaving RiverClan was a bad Idea!_

**Yeah, I couldn't think of anything interesting for Streamkit. But next time we get her point of view, we get to find her ability! **


	6. Ch4: Blazekit

**Rubyblaze: OMG I'm soo sorry that I didn't update! I was busy with life and stuff!**

**Greenkit: It's true. I thought she died…**

**Rubyblaze: Greenkit!**

**Greenkit: What?**

**Rubyblaze: Nevermind! Pretend Russetfur never died. Also I do not own warriors!**

DayBreak 

Chapter 4

Blazekit yawned. The sun glowed over camp.

"Blazekit, you're up," Blazekit's mother Ivytail, meowed.

Blazekit looked around the nursery. Kinktail was still asleep. Kinktail was soon to have her kits. The nu**r**sery looked smaller now that Blazekit was six moons.

"Good morning Ivytail, how's Kinktail?" Blazekit turned around to see Crowfrost, Kinktail's mate.

Ivytail answered, "She is fine, but she keeps on complaining on how long her kits will come."

"Yep! She keeps on whining," Blazekit agreed.  
Crowfrost chuckled and looked around. Then he meowed, "I think some kit is missing."

Ivytail frowned and meowed, "I think you're right."

Crowfrost meowed, "don't worry Ivytail, Darkkit is annoying Smokefoot. She wants to know how it's like to be a warrior. She won't leave Smokefoot alone!"

Ivytail sighed and meowed, "She is just like Toadfoot. Well she needs to rest," then Ivytail leaned closely to Crowfrost's ear and whispered, " Blackstar says they will become apprentices today."

Blazekit overheard and meowed, "Mama, I will get Darkkit!"

Ivytail smiled and meowed, "sure Blazekit."

Blazekit ran out of the nursery. He spotted his sister, Darkkit beside a big black tom with dark blue eyes. _Smokefoot._

Darkkit looked nothing like her brother. Her pelt looked like dead leaves to Blazekit. She had pale yellow eyes that reminded Blazekit like small full moons.

Blazekit had a pelt that color of fire (Or at least his mother says.) His eyes changed on whatever his mood was. They were usually a calm light amber. When he was mad, they turned a dark orange.

Darkkit and Blazekit's personality were different too. Darkkit was dark, mysterious, and a loner. She also enjoys getting her brother mad. Blazekit was cheerful, usually calm, and outgoing. But Blazekit was known to be easily offended, hot-headed, and have anger issues. The only trait the both shared was stubbornness.

"Darkkit, you have to go to back to the nursery," Blazekit told his sister.

" I don't want to," Darkkit replied.

"Darkkit, Mama said so," Blazekit complained.

"Then you go get her. I'm not leaving unless _she_ tells me," Darkkit meowed smirking.

"Darkkit! I think you should listen to your brother." Smokefoot advised.

"No." Darkkit snapped.

Blazekit could feel anger grow in his stomach. When Blazekit felt anger, it was like a ball of negative energy. He smelt smoke for some reason. He even thought he saw a flame flicker on his paws. \

"Darkkit. Go. Now, " Smokefoot hissed.

Darkkit rolled her eyes and spat, "fine."

Blazekit smiled then whispered to his sister," I heard Mama say that we are going to be made apprentices!"

Darkkit smiled and meowed, "I hope Smokefoot is my mentor!"

Before Blazekit could say anything, Blackstar yowled, "all cats that are older than six-moons, gather to high branch!"

Darkkit turned to her brother and smiled.

Blazekit looked at Blackstar. He noticed Blackstar had the same eye color as Darkkit. _Strange._

"Today, we will make two kits apprentices. Blazekit you have reached six moons, and it is time you become apprentices. From this day, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Blazepaw. Russetfur will be your mentor."

Blazekit smiled and looked at his sister.

Blackstar continued, "Darkkit you have reached six moons, and it is time you become apprentices. From this day, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Darkpaw. I will be your mentor."

Cats started chanting, "Darkpaw! Blazepaw! Darkpaw! Blazepaw!"

Russetfur padded over and touch Blazepaw's muzzle. Blackstar did the same with Darkpaw.

"Aww. My kits are growing up!" Blazepaw looked to see his father, Toadfoot.

"Daddy, your embarrassing me in front of my mentor!" Cried Darkpaw.

Toadfoot grinned.

"Blazepaw, I want to show you the territory," Russetfur meowed.

Blazepaw nodded and followed his mentor.

_But what Blazepaw didn't know was that what he was going to do next would change his life._

**Rubyblaze: Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	7. Lost in the Rain With a Purple Cat

**Rubyblaze: Hola**

**Brindlekit: Hola?**

**Rubyblaze: It's supposed to mean "hello" in Spanish! Only I don't know if I spelled it right…**

**Brindlekit: Oh. Anyways, this chapter will be my brother, Greenkit's point of view!**

**Rubyblaze: And, I almost have enough money to buy Warriors! Only five million more dollars to go!**

**Nico (From PJO): Another words Rubyblaze doesn't own Warriors. The Erins do.**

**Rubyblaze: I also don't own Nico sadly.**

Day Break

Chapter 5

"Molekit got bitten by a snake!" Mousefur screeched.

Greenkit looked puzzled and meowed, "is that bad?"

Hazeltail nodded and meowed, "very! Berrynose's old mate, Honeyfern died by a snake."

Jayfeather rushed his way through the crowd of curious cats and ran into the elders them.

When he came back out, Poppyfrost meowed worriedly, "is Molekit alright? Please don't say he's dead! Please!"

Jayfeather meowed grumpily "he's fine. The snake wasn't poisonous. He just needs to rest and be treated for shock."

Poppyfrost nodded and meowed, "oh. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah. Get out of my way," Jayfeather meowed.

Jayfeather carried Molekit into his den. Two tiny holes close to each other were on his side.

"Greenkit, I hope Jayfeather knows what he's doing." Greenkit turned around to see Cherrykit, Molekit's sister. Cherrykit had bright green eyes and a soft light ginger pelt.

"He will," Greenkit meowed softly.

Cherrykit sighed and ran to her mother.

Greenkit walked to his siblings.

"I swear that snake came out of nowhere!" Stormkit meowed to Brindlekit.

"Hi guys," Greenkit meowed.

"You missed it!" Brindlekit meowed, "Mousefur was telling us about Redtail when, _BAM! _Molekit screamed and there was a snake!"

Stormkit nodded and meowed, "it was HUGE! It had two angry yellow eyes!"

"And it was brown!" Brindlekit put in.

"And scary!"

"And it only seemed interested in Molekit!"

Greenkit meowed, "I am just glad the snake didn't attack you guys!"

"Anyways, wanna explore?" Stormkit asked.

"Where?" Greenkit answered.

"Outside camp!" Brindlekit meowed excitedly.

"I guess so," Greenkit meowed.

"Come on, I know a secret exit in camp," Stormkit meowed as he lead his siblings into dirt place.

Brindlekit cringed her nose and meowed, "it smells!"

"Here! I found it," Stormkit whispered as he flicked his tail to a tiny hole.

The trio squealed out of the hole.

"Oh. My. StarClan! We're outside camp!" Squealed Brindlekit.

"This place is so…big," Stormkit meowed.

"I know," Greenkit meowed back he looked around.

"Come on! Let's go exploring," Brindlekit meowed.

The kits explore for hours. Then thunder rumbled through the air.

"Rain!" The trio screamed all together. The rain came pouring down.

"Which way is camp?" Asked Brindlekit to Stormkit.

"I don't know! I thought you knew," Stormkit answered.

"Come on! We need to find shelter," Greenkit screamed.

The kits ran through the woods. Then they thought they heard, "help!"

"Did you hear that?" Asked Brindlekit.

Greenkit nodded.

"Come on! I think the noise is that way!" Stormkit meowed.

The cats ran some more and after a while, they saw a figure underneath some heavy looking branches. It kept on wailing "help".

Greenkit looked at the figure closely and realized it was a kit! A purplekit!

"It's a purple cat!" Stormkit meowed.

"And? I'm green," Greenkit meowed like it was no big deal. (It really wasn't.)

"Hello?" The kit asked. Her eyes were a darker purple.

"Hi, we're gonna save you!" Brindlekit meowed!

"Really? I am Airkit," The purple kit meowed.

"Yep! I'm Brindlekit while my brothers are Stormkit and Greenkit! Greenkit is green!" Brindlekit meowed happily.

Airkit looked at her then meowed, "I think I hurt my leg, so be gentle when you get me out."

"Okay!" Stormkit meowed, then he turned around to his siblings and whispered, "how do we get her out?"

**Rubyblaze: Cliffy! Don't worry, next chapter you'll find out! And since next chapter is Airkit, you'll read it, Airkit's point of view! **


	8. WindClan is seeing Green!

**Rubyblaze: Hi guys! I started school!**

**Streamkit: That means Rubyblaze is not sure when she will next update.**

**Rubyblaze: Anyhow, I want to thank Aroeheart for all the reviews! Also I want to let Icetalon know that SEVERAL authors use characters from other stories that have nothing to with the story they are writing. **

**Rubyblaze: I don't own Warriors!**

DayBreak

Chapter 6

Airkit watched the cats whisper to each other. Finally Stormkit meowed, "we have a plan!"

Greenkit and Brindlekit started to push branches away until Airkit was almost out. Only the biggest and heaviest branch remained on top off Airkit's lower spine.

"We'll have to knock the branch off," Stromkit meowed.

"How?" Greenkit asked.

"I'll run into Airkit, causing her to slide out of the branch," Stormkit explained.

"Hello! She next to a _stream!_ I might…I don't know, _fall in!_" Brindlekit shrieked.

"She won't," Stormkit meowed.

Airkit rolled her eyes and meowed, "just please be careful with my leg. It still hurts.

Stormkit then charged into Airkit. Airkit fell into the stream, while Stormkit was trapped under the branch.

"Eeeeekkkk," Airkit screamed as her head went under the water. The current was strong since it was pouring. Her head bobbed in and out of the water.

"Help her," Brindlekit screamed.

Greenkit eyes suddenly got dark green.

Airkit gasped for breath. Suddenly she felt two long strange plant things wrap around her. They pulled Airkit to shore. Airkit turned to see that her rescuers were vines being controlled by Greenkit!

Brindlekit was shocked by her brother's power. Her green eyes were staring at Greenkit unblinking.

"You saved me!" Airkit exclaimed.

"Um, what did I just do?" Asked Greenkit.

"You saved my life," Airkit meowed again.

"No! I know that! I mean is what did I just do with the vines?" Greenkit meowed.

"I don't know…" Airkit meowed.

"Um guys, a little help here!" Cried Stormkit.

"Oh yeah, sorry Stormkit." Brindlekit meowed.

Stormkit grumbled.

"HALT! THIS IS WINDCLAN TERRITORY!" A voice boomed. Airkit turned to see Onestar. _And Longkit._

"Longkit! These kits saved me!" Airkit meowed, "they're _way_ more braver then you!"

Longkit hissed.

"Theres a kit stuck under that branch, Onestar," Weaselfur meowed.

"Should we get it out?" Owlwhisker asked.

"Duh!" Greenkit spat, "he's my brother!"

Onestar glared at Greenkit. A couple of WindClan warriors whispered, "he's green!"

"Yes, I am green! Deal with it!" Greenkit hissed.

Airkit , not thinking, defended Greenkit by saying, "yeah! I'm purple and I have wings, and yet you accept me but not him?"

"Well-" Onestar was cut off by a yowl, "Give us back the kits!"

**Rubyblaze: Well that was a sucky chapter. Oh well R&R!**


	9. Back to RiverClan

**Rubyblaze: Hey guys! Streamkit's magical chapter! I don't own warriors!**

DayBreak

Chapter 7

Streamkit curled herself into a ball. With her blue eyes filled with sleep, she fell asleep easily.

That night she had a dream…

"_Help! Help!" A snow white she-cat meowed helplessly._

_Streamkit ran to the she-cat to find out that it was one of her sisters- Snowkit, only way older. "What's wrong Snowpelt?" Asked Streamkit. _

_Snowkit looked at her and cried out, "I saw a kit in the stream, Stream! The current was too fast for little me! Save it!"_

_Streamkit ran and jump into the stream. She saw a small clump of fur- the kit! Once Streamkit got her paws on the clump of fur- she realized that the clump of fur was a dead rat!_

"_What the?" Streamkit meowed confused._

"_I'm sorry Stream, but this will be for the best," Snowkit meowed as she put one of her dainty snow white paws into the stream. _

_The stream began to freeze…soon it was covered with a thick layer of ice surrounding Streamkit. _

"_What are you doing?" Cried out Streamkit._

" _Revenge. Everybody loved you because of your water talent but no one cared about what I was doing, did you know when I caught my first piece of prey? " Shirked Snowkit._

"_What are you talking about? We're five moons old! Since when did prey matter?" Streamkit yelled at her sister._

_Snowkit seemed to ignore her blue pelted sister and meowed, "my first try! No one cared though because you just zapped your mentor with a blast of water!"_

"_WHAT?" Streamkit meowed._

_Again, the snow white she-cat ignored her and meowed, " well atleast you didn't find out about Darkheart's and my plan, like Songfall did." _

"_Darkheart? Songfall?" Streamkit asked._

_Snowkit again ignored her and clawed her face._

Streamkit's eyes flashed open to find two bright green eyes staring at her.

"Eep!" Streamkit screeched. The green eyes belonged to her brown tabby fured sister.

"You're alive! I'm soooooooooooo like sorry! Can you come back to RiverClan? Pleeeeaaaasssseeee?" Songkit meowed.

"No." Streamkit answered.

"Why?"

Because I don't want to come back."

"Please?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you _really_ sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you _really really-" _Songkit was cut off with a blast of water by an annoyed Streamkit.

"Whoa….where did that water come from?" A voice meowed. Streamkit turned around to see Hollowpaw.

Streamkit looked at him and meowed, "what water?"

"The one that you decided to blast your sister with."

"W_hat?" _Streamkit was starting to think that Hollowpaw got hit in the head with a mouse bone.

"Anyways," Hollowpaw meowed, "REEDWHISKER WE FOUND HER!" Hollowpaw shouted to his mentor.

Reedwhisker ran to where his tabby apprentice was. "Hello Streamkit. Ready to go home?"

"No!" Streamkit meowed.

"Tough," Reedwhisker meowed then grabbed Streamkit by the scruff.

"Let go!" protested Streamkit angrily.

Reedwhisker didn't listen and brought Streamkit back to camp.


	10. Two Wrongs Do Not Make a Right

**Rubyblaze: Sorry guys! School work prevented me to work on writing!**

**Blazekit: FINALLY! MY CHAPTER!**

**Rubyblaze: Anyways, I do not own Warriors! Also I made up a few of the places Blazepaw and Russetfur go to.**

**WARNING: Discribed deaths ahead!**

DayBreak

Chapter 8

Blazepaw followed his mentor through the thick pine forest. Blazepaw was amazed on how it looked. He always thought it would be cold, dark, and scary, like how his mother described it to him when she warned him about going into the forest. Instead the forest was warm, for the sun shined through the pie trees. The forest looked friendly, but not all safe. There were foxes and badgers still out there. And twolegs.

Finally Russetfur stopped.

"Why are we stopping?" Blazepaw asked.

"Because this is what I wanted to show you," Russetfur meowed as she flicked her tail to a clearing. It was small with a tree stump in the middle of it.

"A tree stump?" Blazepaw meowed, not impressed.

"No. The clearing. It is where we train our apprentices," Russetfur explained.

"Can we train?" Blazepaw asked.

"If we have time," Russetfur meowed.

They started walking again. Soon there were more oak and maple trees then pine trees. A scent that smelled like rain became present.

"This is the border line between ThnderClan and our clan. Don't cross it and those lazy cats won't claw off your ears," Russetfur meowed then started moving again. Blazepaw followed her.

Suddenly Russetfur stopped. She stuck her nose up in the air. Then she sniffed.

"Err what are you doing?" Blazepaw meowed.

"_Intruders._" Hissed Russetfur. "Go get Blackstar."

Blazepaw, horror struck ran to back to camp. Wait…he didn't know which way camp was. Just prefect.

Blazepaw decided to run straight. Hopefully that was the right way. Then the twig snapped.

"Oops," Blazepaw meowed. He looked down. Only there was no twig below him. Someone was watching him.

More branches broke. "Mousedung!" Hissed Blazepaw. If Ivytail heard him say that, he would be in a load of trouble.

"I know you're out there," Blazepaw meowed to whoever was stalking him.

Silence. Then a little squirrel hopped out.

Blazepaw sighed in relief. No cat was going to attack him.

Blazepaw then started going to camp. Things started to look familiar. Camp would be coming up.

When Blazepaw got in camp, he was shocked- cats were fighting everywhere. Snowbird was battling a white tom, while Pinepaw was fighting a cat that was younger than her- maybe four moons. Even though the cat was young, it was as skilled as Pinepaw.

"Blazepaw!" Blazepaw turned to see his mother. She had bloody wounds all over her flank. Her ears were shredded but that didn't seem to matter to her. All it seemed to matter to her was that one of her kits was safe.

"Mother what happened?" Blazepaw asked.

"I don't know. These cats just attacked," Ivytail meowed. Just then a big tabby tom leapt onto Ivytail. He bit down into her neck. Blood splashed out. Ivytail's screams were too much for Blazepaw. Anger boiled in him. Anger and terror.

Blazepaw suddenly rose his paws up in the air. Flames started to flicker around his large paws. Once the flames turned into an orb, Blazepaw shot the orb into the tom. Fire splatted everywhere. The tom was in a firey cage. His cries were sickening. All the fighting ceased to watch the burning tom.

"Oh my StarClan! How did I do that? Someone make it stop!" Blazepaw wailed.

"Wow…" Darkpaw meowed as she stopped fighting an elderly tom, "I want that power…"

Ivytail coughed. Blood was pouring out on the ground into a sticky puddle. Blazepaw ran to her.

"Mother?" He asked.

"Blazepaw, what you just did was amazing," Ivytail wheezed. She was dying of too much blood loss.

"Someone! Help! Stop looking at the foxdung of a fire burning tom and help Ivytail!" Blazepaw snarled at his clanmates.

Littlecloud ran to Ivytail with cob webs, but it was too late. Ivytail let out one last breath of air and died.

"No! No! No!" Wailed Blazepaw. This couldn't be happening!

"Mom?" Darkpaw meowed as she walked to her mother's body. She buried her nose into her decreased mothers tortoiseshell fur.

"Serves you right," a black-and-white she-cat hissed. Her cold grey eyes flashed with anger. "You caught my father on fire!"

"He killed my mother," Blazepaw hissed.

"Two wrongs don't make a right!" The she-cat hissed. She then turned to look at the fire. It was going out, reveling a scorched body. The she-cat's eyes were watery.

A golden tom meowed, "come on Nemesis. Let's get out of here."

Nemesis nodded then spat, "We'll be back. Mark my words!"

The invaders piled out of camp, leaving ShadowClan alone.

Darkpaw padded up to Blazepaw, and meowed, "We won!"

Blazepaw growled at her meowing, "but at what cost? I'm now a killer, and I's my first day as an apprentice!"

"Well that's the risk of a warrior, dying in battle," Darkapw meowed and walked to Pinepaw who was looking at Blazepaw with pity.

"It's okay son," Toadfoot meowed to his son, "nothing else can go will go wrong, I promise."

But that was a lie. One big lie.


End file.
